


Celebration

by Onyx_skull



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Body Positive, Body Worship, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love, One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_skull/pseuds/Onyx_skull
Summary: You get some fantastic news and you can't wait to share it with your boyfriend, Clyde Logan.He suggests a drink to celebrate but he has other plans for you in mind...Clyde Logan x Reader One Shot
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 10





	Celebration

You couldn’t contain your excitement and the first person you wanted to share your good news with was your boyfriend, Clyde.  
You knew he’d already be at work so you called the bar.  
“Duck Tape Bar” Clyde answered, monotone.  
“Hi, I’m looking to talk to the most handsome bartender ever” you teased, smiling to yourself. Even though you were playing with Clyde, you actually meant it.  
Clyde let out a little laugh “well, hello there beautiful”  
Clyde's tone totally changed when he realised it was you, you could sense the absolute joy in his voice  
“So come on, how did it go?”  
“I got it, I got the promotion!” You nearly squealed.  
“Oh baby, I’m so I’m proud of ya! I knew you’d get it, ya worked so hard”  
“Thank you sweetness” You were beaming. Clyde was your number one fan and he made sure you never forgot how incredible you were.  
“Come to the bar, we’ll have a drink to celebrate”  
“Sounds like a good idea Mr Logan, I’m on my way. Love you”  
“Drive safe, love ya darlin”  
It was mid afternoon so you could at least spend a couple of hours with Clyde before the bar started to fill up and he’d be rushed off his feet till closing. 

Walking into Duck Tape, it was really quiet. A few regulars and that was it. But no Clyde. You started to walk up to the bar, still looking round for him but he wasn't anywhere. Then you noticed Mellie was behind the bar pouring drinks and Joe Bang was cleaning glasses.  
Mellie didn’t notice you come in until you were standing right in front of her and she finally glanced up.  
“Ahh, congrats on the promotion!” Mellie reached over the bar in an attempt to give you a quick hug.  
“Thank you. Err...do you know where Clyde is? He told me to meet him here” you were confused with what was going on.  
“He’s gone home” Joe Bang shouted over to you. Mellie quickly swung her head round at him and gave him such a stare that silently told him ‘shut the fuck up’, annoyance on her face.  
“No he ain’t!” Mellie barked at him. Joe was quick to say no more, putting his hands up in surrender. He was staying out of this one. Mellie looked back at you, returning to her normal calm demeanour.  
“Oh he’s just had to run an errand honey, he’ll be back soon. Have a drink while ya wait”  
“Yea, I might as well” shrugging in agreement at Mellies suggestion.  
Before she could even grab a glass, the bar phone rang. She stepped over to it and placed her hand on it but not picking it up. After three rings, it stopped. Mellie came back over to you and leant on the bar.  
“Right, you, you gotta go” Mellie instructed you.  
“What? Why? Where am I going?” Furrowing your brow, totally confused with what was going on.  
“Home. Clyde wants you to meet him at home. Go, go, he’s waiting” Mellie gestured with her hands for you to leave.  
“Ok, I’m going, I’m going” you chuckled, rolling your eyes. 

Unlocking the door to your place, you could hear quiet music coming from somewhere inside your home.  
“Clyde? You in here?”  
You called out, but no answer. You followed the music and as you walked into the kitchen, you were met by the biggest bouquet of flowers on the dining table, a rainbow burst of colours. Tied to them was a “Well Done” helium balloon and next to them was a bottle of champagne and your favourite candy. Tears blurred your vision and you covered your mouth at the sheer beauty of Clydes gesture. He didn’t have to do this but he went out of his way to make this special for you. But this was Clyde. The most gentle and generous soul you ever come across. 

You continued to follow the music and you realised it was coming from the living room. Walking through the doorway, you called for Clyde again.  
“Clyde, where are y-“ your question was cut off as you gasped at what you found in the lounge. 

In the middle of the room, Clyde was sitting on a dining chair, topless and wearing only his dark jeans and boots. You noticed he had something in his hands on his lap; a silk scarf.  
“Hey there handsome, I’ve been looking for you” you grinned. You couldn’t help but look him up and down while biting your lip.  
“There’s my beautiful girl” a big toothy grin across Clyde's face.  
“Sorry for the lil run around sweetheart but had ta distract ya for a bit. Problem is, my idea didn’t exactly go ta plan”  
Clyde held up the silk scarf  
“I didn’t know where to start. Plus, it’s not so easy to tie yaself up, especially with one hand”.  
Clyde gave you a shy smile, a little flush spread across his cheeks as he adverted his gaze but you could tell he was a little frustrated with himself.  
You walked over to him, taking the scarf from him and throwing it over the back of your neck before taking Clyde's hands and tugging him up off the seat. Clyde put his hands on your full hips and you cupped his face with your hands, bringing his gaze down to meet yours. You gently rubbed your thumbs across his cheeks, giving him a little smile.

“Honey, it’s ok. I love that you even attempted it. Besides, don’t you think it’ll be a lot more fun doing it together?” you gave him a wink and Clyde's pout very quickly changed to a smirk.  
You normally let Clyde be in control but the thought of you taking the lead, really started to get Clyde riled up.  
Clydes hands snaked around your hips, grabbing your ass and tugging you in to close the gap between you. Your arms reached round his neck and you pulled him down into a kiss. Clyde kissed you softly at first, the intensity quickly deepening as his tongue slipped into your mouth. The sweetness of Bourbon smothering your tastebuds. You pulled back, breaking the kiss, both of you needing to catch your breath.  
You gazed at his face, you could see the dark desire in his eyes.  
“Sit down” you instructed Clyde “hands behind you”  
As Clyde sat down back on the chair, you couldn’t help but notice the hard bulge in his jeans. Getting him excited was such a turn on.  
You slowly pulled the scarf off your neck making sure Clyde noticed. You moved yourself to behind Clyde and ran your hands across his shoulder and down his arms to his wrists. Taking the silk scarf, you gently tied his wrists together. You grazed your fingernails back up his arms and up the side of his neck. You could see the way his skin tingled to your touch. You traced your hands down over his collarbones and onto his broad naked chest and you began to caress him as you kissed and nipped at his neck. Clyde let out a low moan, moving his head to the side to give you more access.  
Your lips brushed over his ear “Is that ok? Not too tight?” You whispered to Clyde.  
“All good sweetheart”, his voice low. 

You stood back in front of Clyde and began to strip for him until you were just in your bra and panties. Clyde couldn’t take his eyes off you, he was hypnotised by your curvaceous body. Your perfect boobs, your soft tummy, your round hips and thick thighs drove him wild.  
You perched yourself on his knees facing him, noticing a wet patch of precum seeping through his jeans where his hard cock was straining against the fabric. You ran your palm over his bulge, making Clyde hiss.  
A breathy “Fuck” was all he could muster.

You shimmied yourself up further onto Clydes lap, your hot sex over his solid bulge. You traced both your hands up Clyde's torso as you lent in, your lips crashing together. The kiss was sloppy and hungry and you began to grind on his lap. Clyde let out a loud grunt into your mouth and your hands moved into his long raven hair, tugging at the curls. Your clit rubbed just right along the fabric of your panties and over Clyde's groin, the material becoming damp with your juices as you edged closer to your high. You stood up, still over Clyde and unhooked your bra, your bare breasts in his face. Clyde's mouth was quick to smother one of your nipples. He ran his tongue all around the hardening peak, sucking and lightly teething it making you whimper as the feeling sent a bolt down into the core. Clyde moved on to the other one and your breath hitched, your cunt throbbing.  
“Fuck darlin, i need you to fuck me” Clyde pleaded.  
Your hands were swift to unzip his jeans and Clyde's rock hard cock was at last released from the confines of denim. Precum glistened over his tip as you stroked your hand up and down his throbbing length.  
“Oh yea? You want to fill this pussy up with your cum?” you teased Clyde with a wicked grin.  
“So goddam much, darlin’”  
You slipped your panties to the side and slid the head of Clydes dick along your wet folds, before lining him up with your entrance. You eased yourself onto Clyde's thick cock, gasping as your walls stretched around him, a mixture of pleasure and pain as you got used to his size.  
Clyde let out a deep groan as he watched you sink down taking him fully.  
“You feel so fucking good sweetheart” he breathed as his lips found yours.  
You grasped his head and his tongue licked across your bottom lip before his teeth bit down, lightly pulling. Your hips rocking back and forth, making you moan into each other's mouths. You were desperate for Clyde's touch, your skin ached for his hands to roam all over you.  
“Fuck it” you mumbled to yourself as you reached round the side of him and pulling the bow, untying him. 

When Clyde realised his wrists were loose, his arms were quick to engulf your body, pulling you tight against him as his hands snaked up your back and into your hair as you nuzzled into his neck. The rhythm of your hips picked up pace as you bounced up and down on Clydes cock, your hot cunt dribbling down his length.  
You moved yourself back slightly meeting Clyde's gaze. His eyes roaming and devouring every inch of your beauty. His fingertips grazed across the sides of your ribcage and his large hands grabbed onto your breasts, his thumbs encircling your nipples. You held onto his wrists as you lifted yourself more, Clyde's dick plunging into you harder. A small cry escaped your mouth as his tip hit your cervix.  
“O-Oh Clyde, fuck!”  
“You’re so damn perfect baby” Clyde whispered, your boobs bouncing in his face.

His hands traced down to your full hips, holding on tight as he guided you up and down. Clyde's breath quickened as you pounded hard on his lap, his big cock hitting all the right places.  
“Just like that darlin’ don't stop” Clyde's moans turned to growls as he edged closer to his climax, thrusting his hips up to meet your movements.  
The sensation made you take a sharpe intake of breath and your head fell back.  
Clydes slipped his thumb into your folds and lightly stroked your clit, causing your body to jolt.  
“Y-yes, oh fuck Clyde, I gunna cum” the warmth at your core began to creep up you. You held onto his broad shoulders, your nails digging in as the pleasure intensified.

“That’s it, be my good girl and cum for me” Clyde loved watching you unravel for him.  
The pressure from his thumb intensified as Clyde's pulsing length repeatedly plunged into your soaking wet pussy. Your thighs started to tremble and your eyes rolled back as your orgasm washed over you  
“Clyde, yes, yes, yes! I’m cumming, oh my god” you cried out. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your head to the side of his, moans and heavy breaths filling his ear.  
You clenched yourself around his cock and continued to ride out your high but now it was all for him. Clydes hand grabbed hold of your hip again as he edged closer, alot rougher now and you knew he was going to leave marks.  
“Fuck, sugar, i’m gunna cum” Clyde growled through gritted teeth.  
“Yes baby, fill me up” you moaned into his ear.

With a final surge of his hips, all of Clydes muscles tensed and he let out a roar as his hot load exploded into you. You rocked your hips gently, draining every last drop from Clydes throbbing dick.Your body slumped against his, exhausted. Clydes body softened and he wrapped his arms around you. His face nuzzling into the side of your neck as you cradled his head, both of your hearts pounding fast. 

You stayed like this for a few minutes, immersed in the intimacy between the both of you. Lifting your head, you gave Clyde a soft kiss and you swept his hair from his forehead, small strands stuck by sweat. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he starred into your eyes.  
“That was definitely the best way ta celebrate darlin’”  
“Mmhmm, it definitely was handsome. How long have I got you for before you have to go back to the bar?” Stroking his hair.  
“All night. Mellies watching the bar”  
“So, we get to celebrate all night then?” You smiled, biting your lip.  
“Absolutely sweetheart. And besides” Clyde reached down to the side of him, picking up the silk scarf  
“it’s ma turn to use this” giving you a wink before pulling you in for another kiss.


End file.
